


Antigone

by rosiegrey



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Antigone - Freeform, Free Verse, Free Verse Poetry, Gen, Original Poetry - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, greek tragedy - Freeform, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiegrey/pseuds/rosiegrey
Summary: Antigone is a Greek tragic play about a woman, Antigone, who betrays her family and kingdom to save her lover, and dies in the process.
Kudos: 3





	Antigone

is it pronounced antigone  
like the noble greeks  
would have said it?  
an-tih-guh-nee?  
or is it antigone  
like anti-gone  
anti means against  
and resist you did  
gone means gone away  
and so are you  
and the weight of it rests forever  
on their old greek souls

**Author's Note:**

> Antigone is a Greek tragic play about a woman, Antigone, who betrays her family and kingdom to save her lover, and dies in the process.


End file.
